Perfect
by air ehh ca x43
Summary: Massie Block made a huge mistake. & theres no turning back. Massington. rated t just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**What if your life was perfect?**

"_I just got excepted into Blackwood Performing Arts School!"_

_"Wow, Mass. You're going to be famous!"_

**And everyone loved you**

"_I love you, Massie."_

"_I love you too, Derrick."_

**What if you were queen bee?**

_Massie walked down the hallways, enjoying all the attention she got from her classmates._

**And everyone looked up to you**

"_I wish I was you, Massie. You're perfect."_

**And one night…**

"_Happy Birthday, Derrick!"_

**Ruined it all**

"_No. Absolutely not." _

**What if someone was pressuring you?**

"_It's my birthday, Massie. Please?"_

**And you didn't know what to do**

"_Um, I don't know. I don't want to."_

**Could you say no?**

"_Fine."_

**If it was someone you truly loved?**

"_Thank you. I love you."_

**What if you made a mistake?**

"_Oh no, Dylan. What did I do?"_

**A mistake that wrecked your world**

"_Crap. I'm late."_

**And there is no going back**

"_I wish I could go back in time."_

**No redos**

"_I wish I never made that birthday wish."_

**What if other peoples stories…**

"_I had the worst childhood, don't make my mistakes, become your own."_

**Became your reality**

"_It's really happening."_

**What if no one would help**

"_I just need a friend! Can you help me?"_

**And you were alone and afraid**

"_Please? I need you."_

**What if you were missing out on everything**

"_Want to come to that new amusement park?"_

"_I…I can't."_

**Just because of one mistake.**

**Coming…very soon.**

What do you think? reviews? the trailor wasnt the best, but the story will be good.


	2. Blackwood Performing Arts

"Dylan, you have to come over!" Massie screamed into the phone.

"Why? What happened?" Dylan asked.

"The best thing ever!"

It was the very beginning of summer, the Pretty Committee had just finished ninth grade. Well, it wasn't the Pretty Committee anymore. They had split up into twos, Kristen and Claire, Massie and Dylan, and Alicia had gone back to being best friends with Olivia. They barely ever talked to each other anymore, and they acted like it didn't bother them. But deep down, they still cared. They regretted breaking up, and they missed each other desperately. But who was going to spill their guts first? Massie was still Alpha of the grade, but high scholars never really looked at it that way anymore. Massie was just the girl with good style, and a great boyfriend. The girl that everyone secretly wished they were.

"Great now I'm deaf!" Dylan shouted and they both burst out laughing.

"No seriously, get your butt over here." Massie commanded.

"Can't. Grandpa Marvil is over, and I'm in charge of making sure he doesn't drop dead. If I leave, who will he tell his amazingly boring stories to?" Dylan sighed.

"Fine! But I have amazing news. Well, for me it's amazing, not for you." This got Dylan's attention.

"Spill, please."

"I got accepted!" Massie screeched, and then started laughing.

"What?" Dylan was confused.

"I just got accepted into Blackwood Performing Arts School!"

"Wow, Mass. You're going to be famous!" Dylan sounded a little sad.

"You don't have to act happy for me; I know it will be tough for you next year." Massie sighed; she really didn't want to leave Dylan.

"Please, I have other friends. Mass, this is the biggest opportunity for you ever! In a few years, you could become the biggest ballet dancer ever!" Dylan tried to sound upbeat, but there was no other way to put it. Massie was leaving her in the dust. And she had no other friends.

"Thanks, Dyl. You're the best!" Massie said.

"Well, I better go. Call me later!" and with that, she hung up.

Massie put down her phone and sighed. She knew Dylan was jealous. She had become the best dancer in her class, after she started ballet in the beginning of ninth grade. She didn't spend a lot of time with Dylan as it was, because of her hectic ballet schedule. But this was what she wanted. More than anything she wanted this. And she couldn't let anyone hold her back.

She picked up her cell phone again, and dialed Derrick.

He picked up after one ring, "Hey, Block!"

"Derrick," she sighed. He never ceased to give her butterflies.

"What's up, baby?" he asked.

She almost forgot why she had called him, but quickly remembered again, "Guess what?!"

"What?" he asked.

Massie got nervous. How would he react? Would he be mad he wouldn't get to see her much next year? Would he be happy for her? Would he break up with her?

"I got accepted," she barely said, in a whisper.

"No way!" he said. "You're kidding me."

"No, I'm not. Look, I can just forget about it. You mean more to me than a stupid dance school," she lied unsuccessfully.

"Don't be silly, Mass. I'm so excited for you! This is what you have wanted, ever since you started dance." She could tell he was smiling.

"Derrick, it's a _boarding_ school. I stay over night. We will only be able to see each other on weekends. And I have to spend some time with Dylan. And I don't see how this is going to work out," Massie stuttered.

Derrick was silent for a moment, and Massie was afraid to say anything else.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Derrick's voice quivered; like he was going to cry.

"No! I'm just saying this is going to be hard."

"Don't worry, we will figure something out. I promise. You will have your dream and me too. And of course Dylan." Derrick sounded confident.

"You're not even sad I'm leaving? That we won't be able to see each other everyday? Aren't you afraid I will leave you? Because I'm freaking out here." Before, Massie never showed her weak side, but these days, she didn't care anymore. All she cared about was Derrick.

"Of course I'm sad! And not seeing you everyday is a total bummer. But, babe, we have all summer, and its not like you're moving to California. You're still going to be in this state. And I promise you, nothing is going to ruin our relationship, just because you're following your dream."

"Derrick, you're the best boyfriend ever," Massie felt so relieved.

"I know," he giggled and Massie cracked up.

"I love you, Massie." he said.

"I love you too, Derrick."

"I'll call you later," he said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." The line went dead.

*

"Dylan, will you wash these dishes? The dish washer is full." Dylan's mom asked with a smile.

"Don't we have a maid for that?" Dylan asked grabbing the plates.

"Don't be a brat, Dyl."

"I'm not!" Dylan shouted.

"Then wash some dishes. Let's give our maid a break, and you need some chores! It will keep you healthy." Merri-Lee poured some dish soap in the sink, and turned on the water.

"She is getting paid for this! Why don't we just throw money out the window?" Dylan huffed.

"Dylan, wash the dishes, don't be all snobby!"

"Great! Now you're calling me snobby! You're such a great mom," Dylan screeched.

"You have been acting weird all day," Merri-Lee thought back to Dylan's harsh remarks to her grandparents ever since she had gotten off the phone with Massie.

"Thanks," Dylan said sarcastically.

"Jealousy isn't flattering on you." Merri-Lee said touching her daughter's arm.

"I'm not jealous!" Dylan wiggled out from under her mom's touch.

"Massie got in," It was a question, it was a fact.

Dylan nodded, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Merri-Lee asked.

She shook her head no.

"Please, Dyl. You never talk to me anymore," Merri-Lee begged.

Dylan was silent.

"Let it all out," Merri-Lee could tell Dylan was trying to hold back her tears.

Dylan gave in, she wasn't very good at hiding her feelings, "Mom, what do I do?"

Merri-Lee waited.

"Massie and I have gotten so close this year. I had no other friends, I didn't need any! Now she is leaving! What am I gonna do now? Go make friends I don't care about? Tell Massie I'm happy for her, when really all I want is for her to stay? What happens when she makes new dance friends, and I'm left with no one? She moving on and I'm not ready for that!" Dylan was full out sobbing now.

"Dylan, do you really think Massie is excited about leaving you? You think she wants to go to a place where she doesn't know anyone. She is probably scared out of her mind! But Massie is good at hiding stuff; she will never let you see her weakness, because she wants you to be strong. You guys will still see each other, but you have to let her go her own way." Merri-Lee said.

Dylan looked at her mom through tear soaked eyes, "Why did Massie get in? Why couldn't they have said no? Why does this have to happen to me? Everything always happens to me! I'm the fat one, the one boys don't like! I'm the one who had to go to fat camp, and I'm on a diet every other week! Why does Massie get everything, and I get nothing?"

"Dylan, Massie is exactly like you, only she doesn't show it. You have to realize that you're different then any other girl out there. Lots of people love you. Not only because you're pretty and skinny, but because you have a great personality and you make people laugh. I guarantee, you'll make new best friends next year, and you will still have Massie. Make new friends but keep the old, one is silver, the other is gold."

"I'm going to miss her. Why is she leaving me? Why is she doing this?" Dylan sobbed harder.

"She is doing this because she wants this more than anything, and if this were you, what would you want?" Merri-Lee asked.

Dylan looked at her questionably, and Merri-Lee nodded, letting her know she should answer the question.

"Well, I would want to have the best last summer with my best friend, before I went away. I would want her to know that I had no choice, but to leave her. I would want to follow my dream so bad, and I would no that no matter what, I couldn't let anything stop me. I would want people there to support me, and help me through all the mess. I would want to still have a best friend. I would want to visit her all the time, and I would want her to come visit me…" Dylan trailed off.

Dylan's mom stood up, "I think Massie wants the same thing."

**So what do you think? I thought it was okk. Give me some criticism!; review, please!(:**

**xoxo.**


	3. Happy Birthday, Derrick

Chapter 2.

"I wish I was you, Massie. You're perfect." Samantha whipped around the room, attempting to copy Massie's killer ballet moves, but wasn't quite getting all the steps right.

Massie chuckled and Dylan made a gagging motion behind her back.

Samantha was Massie's neighbor. She was five, and totally obsessed. She wanted to be exactly like Massie, and pretty much was already there. She took ballet classes, and even though she wasn't very good, she was one of the best in the class. She read fashion magazines, and went shopping almost everyday. She hung out with Massie a lot, far too much, if you asked Massie.

"No, Sam! You put your arms like this," Massie said demonstrating.

Dylan laid on Massie's bed. This was going to be a long night. All they ever did was dance, and talk about dance. It was beyond annoying.

"You're my role model; I want to be exactly like you!" Samantha said to Massie, flopping down on the bed next to Dylan. "You too, Dylan. You always know how to have a great time!"

Massie sighed and Dylan smiled.

"Thank you, Sam," Dylan gave her a hug. _You have no idea how much that means._

"Dylan, you should start taking ballet lessons," Massie opened her closet, searching for an outfit for her date tonight with Derrick. It was his birthday.

"No way." Dylan rolled her eyes. _Ballet, ballet, ballet._

"I'm so serious! Then apply to Blackwood, and we will be together next year!" Massie screeched jumping up and down.

"Oh my god!" Dylan jumped on Massie's bed. If she got in then her and Massie wouldn't have to be separated, ever. They could even room together!

"When's the deadline for the applications?" Dylan asked hoping it wasn't soon.

"Hold on, let me check." Massie powered up her laptop and typed in Blackwood Performing Arts.

"Crap!"

"What?" Dylan raced over, "Did I miss it?"

"Absolutely not." Massie said.

Dylan was instantly relieved, "Then why did you say crap?"

"It's due in a week."

"We have time!" Dylan started bouncing up and down.

"You don't understand!" Massie shrieked. "You're not going to have enough time to learn a routine, let alone master it! These things take time. You're not going to make it in, if everything isn't perfect!"

"You're the best teacher ever!" Dylan said. "Can't we at least try? We could edit it a bit so I look better, and I'll practice all summer!"

Massie sighed. "Fine, let's go work on it now."

"What about me?" Samantha asked.

"You need to go home," Massie pointed to the door. "I'm very busy."

Samantha frowned, but left.

Massie regretted even suggesting the idea to Dylan. She knew she wasn't going to make it. Only the best of the best made it. And they only had a week. No matter how good of a teacher Massie was, it was a lost cause. She wanted Dylan at the school, but maybe it was better if she just started over. Plus, Massie was the dancer, not Dylan. And she would have to hear Dylan's complaining when she didn't make it. Was it worth it? She didn't think so.

*

Massie stared into the mirror, and smiled. She looked like a queen.

Her long brown hair was curled to perfection, and pulled into an elegant side ponytail. She was wearing a pale pink dress that came to above her knee. It looked like it was pulled under, and reminded her of a tutu. It was her favorite dress. Her silver shoes matched her purse, and the sparkles on her dress. She was wearing eyeliner, mascara, and pink eye shadow, and, of course, blush. She winked at herself. Perfect.

She headed down the stairs, "Isaac, I'm ready to go!"

"So am I," he smirked, and opened the door for her.

In a matter of minutes she was at Derrick's house. She walked up to his front door and rang the doorbell.

"Massie, you look…stunning!" Derrick said as he opened the door.

She jumped into his arms and locked her lips onto his. After a minute, he pulled back.

"I love you, Massie Block."

She just kissed him again.

"Aw, you two are just the cutest!"

Massie turned to see Derrick's mom in the hallway.

"Massie," she said shaking her hand, "gorgeous as always."

"Thank you, Mrs. Harrington," Massie smiled.

"Well, we are going to go," Derrick grabbed Massie's arm and pulled her out the door.

"Have fun!" Mrs. Harrington screeched.

Massie pulled Derrick into the Range Rover and they started making out.

"Where to, Miss Massie?" Isaac said laughing.

"Restaurant," she managed.

He chuckled.

"Oh," she said pulling back. "Happy Birthday, Derrick."

"Thank you, baby."

Then, they were at the restaurant. They had a nice fancy dinner, Massie's treat.

"Thank you, Massie."

"Welcome," she smiled. "Should I call Isaac?"

"No. I have a surprise," Derrick grabbed her arm and ran.

"Where are we going?" she giggle-screeched as they ran through the town.

"You'll see!"

A second later, they were inside a hotel.

"What?" Massie managed.

"Sit here," he pulled her into a chair and went up to the front desk.

When he came back he had a key and a huge smile. "Let's go."

He led her up to a huge suite, and let them in.

"Derrick?" she asked while she searched the room.

The room was covered with rose pedals, and candles were light all around the room.

"Derrick, it's your birthday. Why did you do this for me?" Massie asked.

"Because there's one thing I want from you," he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

He nodded his head towards the huge king size bed.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Please, Massie? It's my birthday." Derrick wrapped his arms around her.

"No. I don't want to, I'm not ready."

"Yes you are. Please?"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't make me do this." Massie ripped his hands from her waist.

"Massie, do you love me?" Derrick asked.

"Yes. But that doesn't…" Derrick cut her off.

"Then express you're love for me." He said.

"I could get pregnant!" Massie shook her head no.

"I have protection." Derrick said.

Massie was silent.

"Mass, please? It's all I want. I've wished for this for a year." Derrick grabbed her hands.

"You know if you tell someone your wish, it won't come true."

"It might," he sighed. "Please?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't want to."

"Please, Massie. I'm begging you," he could tell he was wearing her down.

She was silent.

"If you loved me…" he raised his eyebrows.

"Fine."

"Thank you. I love you." Derrick whispered.

And then they got very, very busy.

**ok, it wasn't the best. but after the next couple chapters, i promise it gets good. so REVIEW! please? let me know what you think!**


	4. Massie's secrets

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWEDD! you guys rockk! here you go;**

*

The weeks went by fast, and Massie was starting to panic. She hadn't heard anything from Blackwood, and the due date had been three weeks ago.

"I probably didn't get in," Dylan huffed.

"Shut up," Massie replied. "I edited so much, it looks like a professional dancer."

"Well, obviously, it wasn't good enough!" Dylan had been grumpy ever since they shot the video.

Massie turned away from Dylan. She knew Dylan got in. She slaved over the video, editing it in everyway possible. Some of it was even of herself, but no one had to know that.

"They would have sent you a letter if you didn't make it!" Massie screeched.

"Well, maybe I'm not good enough to get even that. You're probably a horrible editor!" Dylan screamed.

"I got myself in, didn't I?" Massie immediately covered her mouth.

Dylan looked shocked, and Massie knew she couldn't say anything.

"Kidding?" It sounded like a question.

"YOU EDITED YOU'RE WAY IN?" Dylan's voice was so loud, Massie was sure her parents could hear in from inside, even though they were out by the pool.

"Shhh!" Massie put a finger to her lips.

"I thought you were good!" Dylan pounded her fist on the ground.

"I _am _good. But not good enough for the prestigious Blackwood. I mean, that school is golden! I've only been doing dance for a year!" Massie said.

"Wow, I cannot believe you!" Dylan's mouth was still wide open.

"You were going to do the same thing!" Massie said.

"But you're the dancer! You told everyone you had gotten in by yourself, and really, you edited it all!" Dylan huffed.

"And you were going to do the same thing!" Massie pointed out.

"But I wouldn't do that if I wasn't trying to be with you! I thought that the reason you were going was because you got accepted into the school, and you didn't want to leave. But I bet you edited that tape so you could get accepted, and then leave me! You hate me!" Dylan was flipping out.

"Dylan calm down!" Massie put her hand on Dylan's shoulder, and Dylan moved away.

"No!" tears were coming out of her eyes.

"I'm the one who suggested you try out, so that can't be true, right?" Massie lied. She not only wanted to be good at dance, but she wanted a fresh start, with no one from her old life, in her new one.

"I guess," Dylan sniffled.

"I just want to be good at dance," Massie explained. "And once I'm there I can get good, and go onto Broadway and stuff. I just want to be famous."

"Why not model?" Dylan asked.

"This is just... easier." Massie said.

"Do you even know how hard it will be?" Dylan said. "It's not like this stuff comes naturally!"

"I know, Dylan." Massie said.

"Ok," Dylan said, dropping it.

"Want to get in?" Massie asked.

"Sure."

*

_Two weeks later. The first week of July._

"Dylan?" Massie said into the phone. "Can you come over?"

"Can't, me and my mom are watching soap operas!" Dylan said.

"Please? I need you." Massie sounded scared.

"What is it Mass? Did you get the letter?" Dylan was worried.

"No, I just need to tell you something," Massie sounded distracted.

"Just tell me on the phone!" Dylan urged.

"No." Massie said quickly. "It's personal."

"Mass, tell me!" Dylan said.

Massie started crying, "I can't!"

"Spit it out!" Dylan was getting frustrated.

"No."

"They found out?' Dylan asked.

"Huh?" Massie was confused.

"Blackwood. They found out you edited!" Dylan said.

"No! Of course not. This is much, much worse." Massie sobbed.

"What could be worse than that?" Dylan wondered.

"Dylan! I need you!" Massie cried harder.

"Tell me!" Dylan shrieked.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Massie asked through her tears.

"I would never ever tell anyone!" Dylan said.

"Well, about a month ago it was Derrick's birthday," Massie started.

"Uh huh," Dylan said.

"And we went out to dinner, and then he said he had a surprise," Massie said.

"Keep going!"

"And he took he to this hotel, and up to a suite. And asked me to have _you-know-what_!" Massie could hardly speak through her tears.

"Oh no, Mass. You didn't, did you?" Dylan's heart went out to her best friend.

"Yes, I did!"

"Oh my goodness, what was it like? Was it fun? Was he good?" Dylan was excited.

"I'm not finished!" Massie cried.

"Oh, sorry."

"This month I didn't get my period," Massie started.

"You used a condom, right? Please tell me you used one!" Dylan said.

"I did! But you never know…"

"Mass, it probably has something to do with stress. I read in a magazine, that if you have a lot of stress, you're period doesn't come. It's the stress from Blackwood and stuff. You're afraid I won't get in," Dylan rambled.

Massie was silent. They both knew this wasn't true.

"I'll be over in five minutes." Dylan said.

"Hey, Dly?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you bring me a pregnancy test?"

*

**kinda short, but a little bit surprising? reviews!; leave me some construstive critismm!.**

**xoxo(:**


End file.
